


you, my bane (you, my remedy)

by QuenchiestCactusJuice99



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Study, Emotional Manipulation, Felix should be his own warning tbh, Felix | Isaac Gates-centric, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:08:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuenchiestCactusJuice99/pseuds/QuenchiestCactusJuice99
Summary: Felix’s thoughts on love.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates & Locus | Samuel Ortez, Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	you, my bane (you, my remedy)

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny burble I thought up while reading and wanted to post it lol.
> 
> Enjoy!

Love is a funny thing.

(That’s a lie—love is a stupid thing. It’s useless and ridiculous to boot, and as far as Felix can tell, causes an equal amount of pain as it does pleasure.

But the best undercover work is done by putting yourself in your cover’s shoes, and for now, Felix has to think of love as a funny thing.) 

If love is a funny thing instead of a stupid one,  _ I love you  _ rolls off his tongue tasting sweet instead of bitter, and little things like that convince people quicker and easier than anything else Felix could do.

_ I love you  _ opens an extraordinary amount of doors that otherwise remain closed, and Felix is not a fan of closed doors.

(Locus is more closed doors than anything else, and Felix had wondered once if it would work on him, too. Closed doors, after all, are  _ annoying. _

So he’d tried it, and-

Well.  _ I love you _ is only fun if it works.)

The job today is a long con that’s finally coming to an end. Felix couldn’t be happier. The mark had gotten boring incredibly quickly;  _ I love you  _ isn’t very fun when it works too well, either.

Three dates, three simple words, and the man was putty.  _ Love is a stupid thing, _ Felix had caught himself thinking, and blocked off the thought.

The idiot deserved what was coming to him. Felix and Locus would be a plentiful amount richer by morning—provided Locus did his part of the job right. Felix had gotten him the account numbers and passcodes, so all that was left to do now was keep Mr. Lucas Desmond blissfully unaware of his rapidly decreasing wealth.

_ Easy,  _ Felix thinks, because it is.

_ Funny, _ he thinks when Lucas tells him, “I love you,” so that he can smile when he says it back.

He packs all his things that night, not that he brought many. He’s been staying over the last few days, to breed a sense of trust and normalcy, so now he grabs all his few belongings and waits.

Locus texts him at half past twelve on the dot. A success. Felix takes one last look around the apartment, ensuring he hasn’t left any traces, and leaves. Vanishes from the life of Lucas Desmond entirely.

It’s that easy, because it didn’t mean anything, in the end.

When he reaches their rendezvous spot, Locus is waiting. “Good to be back,” Felix says, because he’s only communicated with Locus through text this whole job, and only at the end to transfer information.

Locus just grunts, busy cleaning one of his guns.

“What, you aren’t happy to see me?” Felix grins.

Locus grunts again.

Felix rolls his eyes, getting a little annoyed. “Aw, c’mon,” He says, “You know you love me, Locus!”

Maybe it’s the job. Spending three weeks getting used to a name one syllable off his partner’s attached to the end of any number of endearments. Maybe it’s his mindset, still stuck somewhere between  _ funny _ and  _ stupid. _

It could be any or all of the above, but  _ “you know you love me” _ comes out far less joking than he’d meant it to.

Locus doesn’t even deign to answer this time. Felix takes solace in the fact that Locus barely understands social interaction as is, and would hardly take the sentence for anything concrete.

Besides, Felix didn’t even mean it that way, so it doesn’t matter. Even if he had, Locus wouldn’t have cared. Which is convenient, honestly, because Felix has never been in love and won’t ever be. It’d be troublesome if Locus started—god forbid— _ pining _ or something.

Just look at Siris. Locked into a marriage with a woman who won’t even let him out of the house if he takes too many jobs in a row?

Felix doesn’t know how he stands it. Love is a stupid thing.

—

The betrayal is a surprise. It wouldn’t be, from anyone else,  _ literally _ anyone else. It’s a surprise because it’s Locus.

_ Locus. _ The soldier. The mercenary. The cold-blooded fuck who has murdered and stolen right alongside Felix for years. What, did he suddenly gain  _ empathy? _ Or some fucked up sympathy? Or- or-

It doesn’t fucking matter. All that matters is that Felix survives, and that Locus ideally doesn’t; Felix just needs to get out of this alive so he can get his revenge.

Unacceptable.  _ Unacceptable. _

There is fury crawling up his throat and resentment boiling in his stomach and such a weight on his chest that it must be wrath.  _ How dare he. _

“I’m not a soldier,” Locus says, and  _ damn right you’re not, _ Felix thinks furiously.

“I’m not a soldier,” Locus says. “I’m a monster. Like you.”

Something in his chest fractures, like the weight is a physical thing, which doesn’t make  _ sense. _

(If it’s a surprise because it’s Locus, then it hurts for the same reason.)

Felix fires back at him as best he can with his back to a cliff, believes that he can make it out of this because he always does, doesn’t he?

But not this time. And all because… what? His partner found some new misplaced sense of guilt?

Felix is  _ furious. _

(Felix is dying even before he’s thrown from the temple.

_ Yeah, _ he thinks bitterly as he falls,  _ love is a stupid, stupid thing, _ and then he doesn’t have to think anymore.)

**Author's Note:**

> Gimme ideas for character studies on other RVB peeps, I wanna make a series


End file.
